The bank vault
by elphaba980
Summary: River and Jayne are locked in a bank vault together steamy consequence ensue


This is a little Rayne One-Shot I came up with the other day, it's very interesting. I really enjoyed the concept, I'm not exactly good at writing the language but, I hope everyone enjoys it anyway.

Jayne Cobb sat in the darkness of a locked bank vault wondering exactly how good the ventilation was. He wondered how everything could have gone so wrong. It was supposed to be a routine bank heist walk in and create a distraction while he snuck into the vault, he had a 63 digit code given to him by one of the banks former employees, it was going to be an easy job, until someone else with a little less class entered. River, who was along for the heist tried to warn him but before he knew it gun fire was being exchanged. He grabbed River and ducked into the vault thinking it was bullet proof unfortunately the vault locked from both sides and the computer must have reset the combination when gun fire started now he and River were stuck in what he fear was an airtight vault with no way out and no way for Mal or anyone else to get in.

"Jayne?" The girl asked her brown hair falling over her face as she sat hugging her knees.

"What now girl, can't you see I'm trying to figure a way outta here?"

"Sorry." She said humming to herself now. "It's just so dark in here I couldn't see you and I got scared."

"Now, don't go pulling that now, River, We all seen what you did to them reavers last year, you're a killing machine."

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean I can't get scared."

"Now listen Mal will get us outta here don't worry."

"He can't figure out how, I can feel his presence, those alliance men locked us in here Jayne and he can't figure out how to get us out." She mumbled a little now.

"Now don't start that crazy babble of yours I don't need you going all nuts on me. I might have to shoot you."

"You wouldn't shoot me." River explained.

"And why not? You do nothing but drive me gorram crazy." Jayne replied. "If I could choose anyone else in the world to stuck in this box with I would."

"You can't lie to a psychic Jayne, I see how you really feel about me." River smiled. "You dream about me killing those reavers. It turns you on."

"It does not!" Jayne said defensively River stood now dangerously close to him. He stepped to the other side of the room uncomfortable with the closeness. "Look I don't have time for your little girly games, we may not have a lot of air in here and we'd but conserve it so you just shut your trap."

"Airs fine, it's not as if it's air tight."

"If you're so smart then you get us outta here?" Jayne said.

"There's a combination lock on the door, Captain Reynolds is trying to find the combination, but he has to leave now or everyone's going to get caught, he says they're going to have to go and come back for us."

"He can't leave." Jayne said almost overcome with fear he quickly corrected himself.

"Why do you always pretend to be so tough Jayne Cobb? Why do you always pretend that you don't have feelings, You feel just like everyone else. Just because you're the gunman, the muscle of our little operation doesn't mean you have to behave like a gorilla all the time."

"Stop gettin into my head, or I swear..." He trailed off. "I need to get outta here."

"Bang on the door then, alert everyone in the building that we're here, I'm sure an alliance prison wouldn't be much worse then this, if they don't kill us and everyone else before we get there."

"You always have to act like you know everything!"

"You always have to hid how you feel." River screamed. "Did you ever think that maybe if you quit hiding you could be happy for once in your miserable life Jayne, did you ever think that maybe I loved you too."

There was a moment of silence. Jayne stared at River with an expression she'd never seen before. He looked as if someone had tilted the world on it's side and he was struggling to get straight again.

"I never said I loved you." Jayne said in a gentle way his normally rough voice soft and fearful.

"You didn't have to, everyone knows, Simon, Mal, Inara, Kaylee, everyone, they all see that you've changed. You watch me whenever I walk into a room and pick at me more then anyone else. When I first came on board, I barely knew who I was, I'm not crazy anymore Jayne. I know how I feel, and I know how you feel about me."

"River." Jayne said he was leaning against the wall now watching her he could barely muster any words.

"Shhh." She put her finger over her mouth as she stepped toward him. "I don't want to hear anything more Jayne. Not until you agree to just let me love you."

"It ain't right, there's no way in the gorram 'verse that an a guy like me should ever been with a girl like you. You're too good for a crook like me."

"I don't want to hear about why it can't be Jayne, I want to here that it can." At this she stepped toward his so that their head were mere inches apart. "You can't resist me Jayne, not matter how hard you try. Just tell me you love me Jayne."

"I love you alright." Jayne said finally closing the gap between them and letting his lips meet Rivers. He had loved River for along time, ever since he saw her standing behind that blast door covered in Reaver blood. He knew it was a strange reason to love someone but he was Jayne Cobb and there was nothing the world hotter then a woman who could kick ass. River could kick ass. He'd always said that he would never be in love with anyone. He was in love with her, he hadn't lied about that. Somewhere deep inside of him he knew she deserved better, that loving him was a mistake but it didn't matter. He felt her hands snaking their way under his shirt she started to pull it over his head.

"River wait." He whispered softly into her ear. A new fear grew in him. Then almost before he could even say a word she smiled at him, reading his mind again.

"I want this Jayne, I've always wanted it." She smiled for a second and started at him strangely. "I'm not a virgin Jayne, you don't have to worry."

"You're not?"

"No, even before I had my brain sliced up I wasn't a good girl, I have some experience." She said. Jayne ravaged now, no longer afraid that woman he loved would forever regret her first time being in a dingy bank vault afraid that she might die. He kissed her lips and made his way to her neck as she slid his shirt off and began to trace the contours of his naked chest. He found a spot just above her collar bone that made her moan with pleasure he lingered there for a moment then began unlacing the back of the top she was wearing.

"I like this shirt." He said as it hit the ground. "But I like what's under it more."

"Good." she smiled as he unsnapped her bra making her upper body completely naked to him. "I borrowed that shirt from Inara actually." She murmured as he caressed her breasts. She reached down and undid the buckle on his gun holster, she half-way expected him to make her stop but he let it fall to his ankles to consumed in River to care about his firearms. His hands found the waist band of her skirt and he slid it down her body she stepped out of it gracefully. And helped him remove his pants and boxers in one motion. The only barrier between their bodies now way the pair of lace white underwear River was wearing. Jayne kissed her again then made his way quickly down her body letting his rough hands touch her silky skin. He pulled down the underwear and teased her for just a second with his tongue before standing up. He lifted her up pulling her so that her back was against the wall and her legs around his waist before he finally entered her. She moaned as he penetrated her letting herself hold then thrust him all the way inside her. She was amazing flexible in ways he never knew someone could be. He let her set the pace, which was almost uncontrollable no matter how fast he pushed she seemed to push faster wanting more of him. He was strong enough to hold her in his muscular arms not willing to degrade her by laying on the cold floor. He ravaged her body wanting to memorize every curve of River Tam. He felt himself going over the edge and held for as long as he could wanting her to come with him. Finally he felt her body start to shake and he guided her pushing her over the edge at the same time he finally let himself go. He smiled.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He kissed her gently.

"I can't remember when I didn't want it." River admitted. "Despite the fact that you have on several occasions tried to make money off the price on my head."

"Never again River, you're safe with me forever."

"Uhum." they heard a voice behind them both of them turned to there horrified surprise. Malcolm and Inara stood in the vault doorway staring at their naked bodies. Jayne and River both turned bright red.

"You know you coulda told us you was there?"

"It's about time." Inara smiled.

"Here I am trying my best to get them outta her fearing they might kill each other and their..." Mal trailed off.

"Could you at least turn your backs?" Jayne begged Mal and Inara turned around as they struggled to get dress.

"I guess it's Lucky that Zoe went into labor after all." Mal smiled

"Why?"

"Cause Simon wanted to come and no man wants to ever see his sister like that." Mal laughed.

"Why we were having fun."River said. "You can't go back on it now tough guy, you told me you loved me and now you don't have the choice."

"I don't want one." Jayne smiled. "I love you River."

"I love you too." She teased kissing him.

"I feel like we stepped into some parallel universe." Inara said.

"Jayne Cobbs a changed man." Jayne admitted. The four of them walked into the bank shut the door and left.

"Hay Jayne?" Mal asked.

"You didn't actually grab any money while you were in there did you."

"Ah shit." Jayne kicked the dirt.

"I didn't think so, oh well we've had worst days I guess."

"That we have." River smiled.

"You're back." Simon smiled as they all stepped into the deck of the ship.

"How's Zoe?" Mal asked.

"She's alright, she had a boy about five minutes ago. Kaylee's with her. Says she's naming him Washburn, just like his dad."

"I guess all's right in the world, come on River you've had a hard day, why don't you take a nap." Simon said in his older brotherly way.

"Only if Jayne comes?" River teased.

"If that's not invitation, you're in trouble girl." River grabbed him and kissed him pulling him toward the room.

"Oh my god, my sister and Jayne were just."

"You could have seen worst Simon I promise when we walked into the vault they were..." Inara started then trailed off.

"I don't want to know."

"It's better that way Doctor, why don't you go check on your patient and will get his boat in the air."

"Sounds like a plan capt'n." Simon said and it was back to normal day on Serenity.


End file.
